


Overdue

by BVBJunkie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVBJunkie/pseuds/BVBJunkie
Summary: Well, Thor doesn’t understand his feelings for Loki…Don’t ask me when this takes place, see below for more information… My head just needed to get them into bed together. Fast :D
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m late. Like almost 10 years late. But why didn’t anyone tell me? I was just introduced to Loki when I saw “Thor: Ragnarok” these days and yeah well now I have to do some catching up… I still haven’t much clue about the whole Marvel Universe, so please forgive me if I have written something completely senseless but I just had to. Those two are perfect <3 on- and offscreen… :)
> 
> It’s my first try on Thorki, so please be gentle… :)  
> And if someone has good ffs about them (also RPS), pleeeease send me the link :D  
> Thank you!
> 
> Hope my english isn’t too bad, my correction software doesn’t work..  
> And if someone has an idea for a better title, please tell me!!! :)

***********************************************************************************************

This was _soooo_ … 

Thor snorted. 

... typical!

Once again he and Loki were quarreling and once again it was actually just him ranting, pacing up and down like a stupid bulky lion, growling, spitting out words of rage but actually not knowing anymore what he really was so angry about. 

And Loki, Loki was being just fucking Loki.  
Just standing there, like an fucking elegant panther, with this sophisticated look on his face, looking far too fucking beautiful, and fuck no, he did not just think that his evil brother was looking beautiful. His mind was definitely cursed, making him think things that weren’t right.  
And Loki was just _looking_ at him, _observing_ him, like he knew everything and as if it was totally redundant to say anything.  
So fucking arrogant!  
So fucking pretentious!  
And so fucking Loki. 

Thor hated it. 

And then those eyes, those green eyes… All shiny and sparkling. Sending those little shiny sparkles down his body exlpoding like fireworks somewhere deep down in his belly.  
How did Loki do that?  
And why did Thor always get these confused feelings when he looked at his brother? He was his _brother_ for heaven’s sake!

Probably it was just the light in the room but no he had looked into those eyes - or better _sunk_ into those eyes way too often. Every time he was fascinated by their vertiginous depth. No matter what emotion they showed: anger, hate, pain and grief or even love and joy … And what ever emotion it was, Thor was intrigued by it. The only problem of course being that one couldn’t be sure if Loki’s expression wasn‘t some kind of misschief. 

It irritated him that even as he was Loki’s brother he still fell for Loki’s tricks. Why couldn’t he read Loki like Loki could read him?  
And when did they turn into enemies anyway? Were they even enemies? Did Loki like him? Did he hate him? Stabbing him one minute, saving him the other... Thor didn’t get it and it made him furious.

„Stop looking at me like that!“ he snarled to get the gnawing dissatisfaction out of his body. 

But like so often the words did not achieve what they should. He really should know better, he never succeeded in intimidating Loki. 

Instead Loki just raised the corner of his mouth and gave him this wicked.. little.. smile.

Oh fuck it! He was Thor, the god of thunder, strong and powerful! Why did Loki make him feel like the little brother when it was actually the other way round? 

„So how do I look at you?“ Loki tilted his head slightly, smiling gently at him, the gentleness confusig Thor once again. 

It reminded him of their youth. Just the two of them, as brothers. Being there for each other. Protecting each other. 

But no!

No!

Thor clenched his fists. 

Loki would _not_ make him all soft and mushy just because he was using his gentle voice on him! He would not fall for this trick. 

He wanted to give Loki a smart answer but couldn’t. There were too many thoughts spinning in his head.  
Like how much he wanted Loki to respect him, like how Loki needed to stop this martial madness so that they could be close again.  
He couldn’t get a word out of his mouth, just stood there, panting from rage or something else. He wasn’t sure why the hell he was in such a turmoil anyway. 

Why did he always have to feel so stupid around Loki?

Like Loki knew how the world turned and he didn’t.

When Loki suddenly made a tiny little bow, he couldn’t help but admire the gracefulness of this little gesture but felt more than betrayed when he saw Loki turning away afterwards.

Wait. 

What?

No.

No!

Loki could not leave him like that! 

Without saying anything…?

Without _him_ saying anything …?

He could not leave him here like he was some kind of stupid… _whatever_!

Loki just wasn’t allowed to go! 

That was impertinent, wasn’t it?

So Thor yelled „STOP LOKI!“ 

Well, at least this time it seemed to have an impact on Loki, he stopped. Although he only turned half way around to face Thor.

„Oh I’m sorry I thought you had finished…“

_Oh I’m sorry I thought you had finished… ?_

There it was again!

This sophisticated arrogance in his voice… !

How could he use this voice against his own brother? After all they’d been through!

Thor’s pulse rose even higher.

He could feel his heart beating louder. 

Sometimes he just wanted to push Loki against the wall. 

So he did. 

Because why not. 

Loki definitely deserved it. 

He crashed Loki into the wall, pressed his body against Loki’s, hands on Loki’s throat. 

Yeah, this felt better.

Thor almost wanted to smile.

But being so close to Loki was … difficult. 

Cause he felt Loki’s pulse. 

His heartbeat.

Felt him pant, the chest going up and down heavily.

Saw him licking his lips. 

Saw him directly looking at him, his eyes, dark and sensual.

Why the hell was Loki looking so fucking sexy?

Fuck, this was his _brother!_

Well, half brother.. 

Adopted.. 

It was complicated.. 

But still…! He really needed to get these thoughts out of his head, needed to get this tingly feeling out of his body. 

So he narrowed his eyebrows and hissed „No, I was _not_ finished.“

And what had he expected?

Loki smiled at him, temptingly, and the tingly feeling actually got worse.

He saw Loki leaning forward, Loki was close now, very close, too close actually but Thor realized he did not want it any other way, he saw those dark lashes lowering in slow motion, saw Loki wetting his lips, he could smell Loki, this typical Loki scent and he heard Loki’s soft and seductive voice, “Go on then…!”

Again he couldn’t say a word. 

Could only swallow this time. 

Loki chuckled and layed a hand on Thor’s temple, the soft touch sending gentle shivers down Thor’s back. 

„Let me read your toughts, Thor. I want to know what you’re thinking.“

No, not a good idea. 

He didn’t want Loki to find out, he needed to concentrate and thought about …

 _Jane_ … 

And… _Jane_.

This time Loki’s soft laughter sounded almost reproachful but most of all… sad. 

“Of course” Loki sighed, lowering his hand from Thor’s face, “…what else.”

Thor felt bad immediately. He didn’t want to disappoint Loki. Even if he had any reason to distrust him, he felt bad that he couldn’t tell his brother the truth and that Loki knew. He wanted to get back this connection they had, that affiliation. Stronger then ever he needed to be close to him. As close as Loki would let him. Actually that was all he longed for as he now realized.

He was just about to say something when Loki regained his posture, sighed again „Well then…“ and was about to go. 

Once again Loki turned away from him.

And once again Thor didn’t want him to. Not once more. It hurt too much.

Thor took a deep breath. 

He couldn’t believe what he, Thor, was going about to do. But he needed to do it.

It was inevitable. 

He grabbed Loki’s arm, layed Loki’s hand back on his temple and thought: _Please…!_

Just _please…!_

He didn’t know excactly what he was begging for but the way Loki looked at him, the way he let his thumb glide almost casually over Thor’s lips before he lowered his hand, he seemed to know. Of course he knew. 

A warmhearted - and if Thor wasn’t wrong - somehow thankful smile spread over Loki’s face. 

„Okay Thor… “ Loki gently said, again leaning forward even closer now so that Thor could feel his breath. He felt Loki’s hands interwining with his, then there was a tiny treacherous sound – _click_ \- and before Thor could understand what was happening, his hands were -- cuffed.

_What the f-!?_

That did _not_ just happen!

Loki was _such_ a -! 

Thor didn’t know if he was outraged or turned on by this. 

Okay the last one. Definitely. But anyway!

This litte _shit_! _He_ was opening himself up for him and what did Loki do? Handcuffed him!

Loki’s smile wasn’t helping. 

“You are such a---! “

And Loki enjoying this way too much made it worse. “Isn’t this what you asked for?” he asked mischievously.

“You bastard!”

“Sorry.” 

Loki did of course not look sorry at all and it seemed he really had to concentrate not to laugh too hard, bit his bottom lip instead, then cleared his throat and added “Just a precaution. In case you can’t handle it…”

“In case I can’t handle what?” Thor asked hoarsely.

“This.”

And then he felt Loki’s hands in his hair, was forcely drawn to Loki and woah Fuck! - felt Loki’s lips on his. 

_Oh God_.

Okay, this was really hard to handle. 

Loki’s lips… fucking _soft_ … and _god_ … his tongue. 

Touching, teasing, electrifying every nerve. 

Fucking hell, this felt good.

Light and dark, soft and rough, the whole spectrum at once, making Thor’s head all dizzy.

Thor felt his knees weakening and couldn’t help but groan into the kiss. 

But this time he didn’t care that Loki was laughing at him. 

It was a kind laugh anyway and the only thing he wanted was that this never ended. Hell no. Never. 

Why didn’t he see it before? What he wanted, what he needed. Why did he wait so long?

Loki kissed him. 

And Thor let him. 

Loki slowly pushed Thor to the couch. 

And Thor let him.

Loki put his cuffed hands over Thor’s head, attaching the cuffs to a pole.

And Thor let him. 

Cause Loki had him in his hands. 

But he loved the way Loki was dominating him. It was fucking sexy and it rose the temperature in his blood. 

He was lying there, bound, underneath Loki and he would let him do… everything. It scared him as much as it turned him on. But now that he accepted what he felt for Loki, he was totally devoted to him. 

And he would never have thought that it was this exciting to be exposed to Loki, to be this vulnerable in front of him. But it was.

Loki began dragging at too much heavy fabric, undressing Thor eagerly, kissing him inbetween and finally Thor could feel Loki’s hands on his body, running down his chest, Loki’s lean fingers scratching his skin, leaving it burning with lust.

For just a second Thor wondered if Loki was planning another kind of misschief and would once again turn away and leave him here sprawled out naked and cuffed to a pole but then Loki began slowly undressing himself, his bright yet dark eyes interlocked with his and seeing him like that made Thor swallow hard. 

He could have adored this sight forever just looking at this beautiful smooth body, this light skin in contrast to this ravenblack hair, the eyes deep as the universe but Loki had other plans, he pressed him down, kissing him hard, his hand finding Thor’s middle and – _God_ – Thor couldn't help but moan. 

Loki knew _exactly_ what he was doing. 

Of course Loki laughed again, still enjoying Thor’s embarassing devotion. 

But Thor loved him for that. It wouldn’t be Loki if he didn’t know which screws to turn. 

“Sooo…,” Loki straightend up and Thor could see that Loki was in a playful mood again, the first hunger being satisfied as it seemed. “…what do you want to do?“

Oh no, this was no good. There were too many images in his head right now and he had no idea how to cover them up. But when he saw Loki smile broadly he knew it was already too late. 

“Oooh, who would have thought…!“

Thor closed his eyes in embarrassment. 

Mind reading was a fucking mean thing!

Loki leaned forward and whispered into Thor’s ear, slowly, enjoying every word of it. „Okay Thor, then I’m going to… _fuck_ … _you_.“

 _God._

And _yes, please._

Cause however subservient this was, he longed for it, it burned his skin from the inside. 

Loki was gentle though, thank God, preparing him thoroughly and feeling Loki inside him was the most sensual thing Thor had ever experienced. Loki made him feel complete like never before.

He was so overwhelmed by all these feelings that he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

With every minute he grew more and more desperate to touch Loki, his slender body, his sleek cheekbones, the thin lips, he needed more of Loki, Loki’s lust, Loki’s heat, needed Loki to touch him deeper, deeper in him, so with one push he burst the handcuffs in pieces, pulled Loki down to him, kissed him fiercely, felt again Loki’s hand down there, yes, there between his legs, both gasping for air but still wanting more, more, both clawing at whatever they could get, neck, hair, ass, pressure, pain, ecstasy and then they were both - _FuckGodYes_! 

…coming. 

....stars... Heaps of stars...

Then only panting…

Breathing…

Nothing else.

Slowly Thor’s senses returned… 

Slowly Loki rolled over, laying down beside Thor. 

Fuck... What was that?

Thor still couldn’t believe what just had happened. 

This was…definetly not to desrcibe with words.

Loki propped himself on the elbow, looking at Thor, observing him, still panting. 

Thor needed to close his eyes. 

God, he would pay for this. 

There was no chance Loki would not take advantage of this. 

But it was worth it. 

It was. 

He didn’t want it any other way. 

It was worth it. 

But to restore his manliness at least a bit he said: 

„Next time I want to fuck _you_.“

Loki laughed amused and let a hand glide playfully over Thor’s chest. „Thor, Thor… always so subtle...“ The hand stopped. „But sorry: No.“

„You must!“

Loki lifted an eyebrow „I must?“

“Yes, come on please! I want you to feel this, too!” Thor was almost begging. 

But when Loki had read his thoughts he had been surpised that Thor wanted Loki in him and not the other way round, he at least must have had considered to play the opposite part as well. Thor just needed to persuade him and find the right button. 

So why wait.

“Do you want to ride… me?”

Loki’s eyebrows even got higher “No.”

“Do you want to ride my… _cock_?”

“No!”

“My big... hard... _cock_?”

_“No!”_

“Don’t you wanna know what it feels like? Riding this big hard cock?”

Loki covered his eyes in embarassment. “You are doing the worst dirty talk _ever_.” 

Thor shrugged with his shoulders. “Don’t care. As long as it works.”

“It does not!” 

Ha! Loki pretended to be annoyed but Thor could see Loki getting aroused. Now Thor was laughing, now he was in charge and it felt fucking good.

“You want me to lick your cock first?”

“Stop it Thor!” 

Oh Thor was enjoying this. Post-orgasm-Loki was perfect. So easy to handle. 

“Only if you ride my cock..”

Loki groaned. 

“Don’t you wanna know what it feels like?” Besides the fun Thor really wanted Loki to feel what he had felt. Wanted Loki to feel this incredible intensity of emotions and he wanted to be the one to give it to him. 

Loki looked Thor in the eyes, saying nothing but just looking at him attentively. 

Then a little sigh, “Okay… but no touching.”

Thor raised his hands to show he understood. 

“And don’t you dare and tell anyone!”

“You have my word,” Thor reassured. Of course he agreed, he felt more than lucky that Loki was apparentely in a generous mood. Thor felt pleased. This had been easier than he had expected. 

But his cheerfulness was soon replaced by sheer horniness when he saw Loki preparing himself for him. What a fucking sight! He couldn’t be turned on more. 

It was fucking hot seeing Loki like that but it was even hotter to see and feel Loki lowering himself on him and slowly beginning to ride him. 

Thor was totally in awe. Loki’s lean body, smooth in every movement he made, the shining light colour of his skin, the black hair falling into his face, his face showing pleasure, pure pleasure. And this tightness, this fucking tightness.

Of course he wanted to touch Loki, his beautiful slender body. But he respected Loki’s wish. 

Actually he had the feeling that he would do anything Loki asked for right now.

Loki was so beautiful, so fucking beautiful, like an angel, a dark angel from - 

Wait! Loki smiled at him as if he knew what Thor was thinking. Well, of course he did! This fucking bastard was still in his mind! Reading all his corny thoughts! 

_Get out of my head, you arrogant cheating bastard!_

„Shhh, shhh, where are your manners!“ Loki said mockingly. 

This definetly had to stop.

He grabbed Loki’s waist and flipped him around. 

A punishment was appropriate. At least a little. 

Loki was laying on his back now, below him, Thor could see a little uncertainty in his eyes, he knew Loki didn’t want to loose control but he could also see that he was turned on by this. 

Good. Cause this one thing was missing, anyway. Loki had done it all in _his_ pace, all controlled by himself but the real pleasure was to let go. 

So Thor hold him firm and thrusted into him. 

Once...

Twice...

And Loki’s moan that followed was just divine. 

There was nothing to describe the way Thor felt for him. And to see him like this brought Thor close to the edge. 

When they both came for the second time, they were just looking at each other, faith, trust, affiliation and love, it was all there. 

Seeing Loki coming like this, was the most beautiful thing Thor had ever seen. 

Pure Loki. No masks, no misschief. 

His skin shimmered blue. 

How beautiful. 

And it touched Thor deep in his heart when he saw how Loki struggled with what just had happened. With realising once again, he was... different. 

He didn’t want Loki to feel embarrassed so he embraced him _Don't be..._ , and Loki let him, even curled up under his arms, and Thor gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

_I love you just the way you are._

He would be there for his brother no matter what.

And he would protect his brother no matter what. 

His brother…

For a second his brain stopped working.

Then he laughed out loud in relief. 

„Thank god!! I’m _so_ fucking glad that you are adopted!“

Loki chuckled softly. 

„Me too, brother. Me too.“

*******************************************************************************************+


End file.
